Counterpart Appreciation
by Pikachu247
Summary: My first fanfic. When Counterpart Appreciation Day comes around, how will it turn out? What will happen? All hell breaks loose, that's what. Chapter 14 is UP! Rated T for safety. A legendary centric fic. Chapters 5 and 10 edited.
1. New Beginnings

_**Hey there! I have many people to thank for inspiration.I'll credit those people later, and thanks for the inspiration!I'll state it but for now, enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**Counterpart Appreciation**_**: Chapter 1**

** New Beginnings**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(_Normal POV)_

"Hmmmm..." a certain God legendary mumbled. Tommorow was supposed to be The oh-so hated "Counterpart Appreciation Day". The many legendaries would fall apart at the meeting announcement

today. She was very stressed, hoping that this was a horrible nightmare that would dissappear when she woke up. Unfortunately for Arceus, that did not hold true.

'_How am I supposed to tell them without risking something blowing up?' _Thought Arceus. After all, That cursed day was... not-so pleasant.

**FLASHBACK **

"_NOOOO!!" was a scream that was heard many times that day. The legendaries were literally falling apart, some even breaking down. _

"_Dammit!" Cursed Darkrai. He hated this day, because he would have to put up with his counterpart, Cresselia. Said lunar swan was also thinking the same thoughts._

_Cresselia and Darkrai were not the only ones. Groudon, Kyogre,and Celebi, and Mew, would have the same arguments. Well except for Mew._

**END FLASHBACK**

Arceus shuddered at the thought. The place was almost destroyed, the only thing restraining them was Arceus herself. '_Maybe this time it will be better...' _She thought.

No sooner then that, she started giving out the message. "All legendaries, report to the Hall of Origin."

_3 hours later..._

After waiting a very long time, all 34 other legendaries were finally at the Hall. It was time to give the announcement...

"Attention everybody!" Arceus called. "The meeting has come to order!" she yelled aloud.

Unfortunately, that yell was not heard over the neverending chatter of other 34 legends.

"SHUT UP!" Arecus yelled at the top of her lungs. "THE MEETING HAS STARTED!!"

At that, everyone shut up and flinched. They all obeyed and took their seats.

Now, that everything was quiet, the announcement began. "Attention, this is an important announcement. I am here today to tell you tommorow will be the next "Counterpart Appreciation Day"!" She said. Everyone dropped at the word counterpart. All hell broke loose. Arceus had done it now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Most pokemon instantly yelled. "I cannot accept this!!" A familiar ebony ghost yelled. "I will not nor will I ever appreciate Cresselia!" Darkrai snarled.

"Says you!" Cresselia retorted. "I won't appreciate you either.

Everybody started bickering and arguing, and it seemed like it would never end.

"I have to spend tommorow with this retarded lizard thing?!" Kyogre yelled.

"Hey, I have to spend the same thing with this overlarge whale!" Groudon retorted.

"THAT'S IT! DIE!" The blue orca yelled.

"UH-UH! NOT UNTIL YOU DIE!" Groudon yelled back.

Many of these arguments had taken place, and it really did seem like it would never end.

Unfortunately, the legends had forgotten about Arceus. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Arceus screamed.

Uh-oh, they're in deep crap now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**How did you guys like the first chapter? I'm not expecting it to be perfect, I need those reviews!**_

_**Next Time!! : Chapter 2 : Hell breaks Out!**_


	2. The Meeting Ends

_**Hello again! We'll pick up where we left off, but first, a few credits to few certain people:**_

_**Attila12: For such an inspirational story. The Apprenticeship was the main influence**_

_**for this fic. You should check it out!**_

_**SilverUmbra: Most of my favorite fics were written by SilverUmbra, and was the other**_

_** some great inspiration for me as well.**_

_**Shiny Hunter: The Reunion was the first legend centric fic I've read, so this one was a**_

_** A big one on me.**_

_**Ok, the credits are over, so let's rock!**_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

** Counterpart Appreciation: Chapter 2**

** The Meeting Ends**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" This yell from the god Pokemon could probably been heard halfway across the universe and back. Many of the legendaries paused, as if time had frozen.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DID I CREATE YOU LIKE THIS, ALL YOU DO IS ARGUE, ARGUE, ARGUE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CREATED ANYTHING!!" she yelled as loud as possible. The other legendaries had either been blown out the door, or just stood there, ears still ringing.

Darkrai tried and failed to utter a word, as he had been shushed by his counterpart.

Some were shaking, others by the doorway, having been blown away by the yell.

Arceus was now panting. She hadn't yelled like that for decades. "I want you all to think for a minute, why counterpart appreciation is called counterpart appreciation." Many had thought for a minute, before Uxie raised his paw to answer.

"Counterpart Appreciation is called that because you are supposed to get along with your counterparts and have a good time." Uxie stated.

"Exactly." At this, Azelf snorted.

"Oh, so now the "smart" one talks." she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"At least I can think straight. You just go in without thinking." Uxie said calmly, as if this wasn't going to be an argument.

"That's it!"Azelf screamed, floating towards him, aiming for his neck.

Before anything could actually happen, Arceus stopped Azelf in mid-flight, completely stopping her.

"Didn't I just say to NOT fight?" Arceus questioned, looking on the verge of screaming again.

Azelf quickly cooperated, stopping.

Before anything else could happen, Mew had spoken.

"So when do we get the candy??" he asked, twitching slightly.

"Mew, what did you eat for breakfast?" Celebi questioned.

"I had some Hersheys, a cake, and 10 pixie sticks!!" Mew exclaimed, twitching as if his body would explode.

Arceus sighed exasperatedly.

She had had enough for one day.

This meeting is over. Counterpart Appreciation Day is tommorow. I expect no one to be late.

And with that, The meeting had been called off, the Hall completely empty in a few seconds flat.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**So, that's chapter 2. Sorry, had to delay the chaos until 3. XD. Please R&R! Oh, and next time we see the day start out.**_

_** Next Time!: Chapter 3: Appreciation Day Begins!**_


	3. Appreciation Day Begins

_**Hello everyone, New update! So Appreciation finally begins, eh? Let's see how it starts! Let's rock!**_

__**Chapter 3: Appreciation Day Begins!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(Normal POV)

'_So it finally begins...' _Arceus thought. The goddess had many thoughts running through her mind, the most important one being that today was Counterpart Appreciation. She thought twice yesterday, but now that she said it, there's no turning back. She could only hope that today would not be as disatrous as last Appreciation Day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Giratina had awoken far before most of his fellow legendaries. He was also in thought about how to day was going to happen.

**FLASHBACK**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_'I can't believe how this day is turning out...' thought Giratina. And he thought he was bad. _

_From where he was at right now, he could see Kyogre and Groudon fighting, probably over something unimportant. _

_The next he saw was Darkrai and Cresselia. They were like twins, fighting over who's older or something like that._

_He saw Mewtwo and Deoxys as well, though not being counterparts, they were still arguing._

_Over the many arguments he had seen,(Yes there were a lot more) He wondered why they always argue._

**END FLASHBACK**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_Today's probably going to be the same..._' He thought.

Well, at least he hoped not.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miles away, Mew was at the Tree of Beginnings, as he had just woken up. He wondered what today had in store for him.

I hope Celebi dosen't hate me this time around..."

**YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!" Celebi had had it with Mew. He kept on bothering her, over and over._

"_CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR OVERINFLATED EGO!" Celebi screamed as loud as her lungs could go._

_This action made the pink cat flinch._

"_GET OUT OF HERE, OR ELSE! YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO!" She screamed again._

_Unfortunately, she had gone too far, and Mew ran away, sobbing in his paws._

"_..." was the only reply._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Mew could feel tears at the thought. He held them back as he flew toward the Hall of Origin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." came a yawn that sounded like a roar. Groudon had woken up.

He was thinking about Kyogre, in hopes that they would not fight today.

"I should get going now." he mumbled to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." A tired voice resounded throughout Lake Valor. It was Uxie, he had awoken first. Azelf had agreed to Mesprit and Uxie to stay at her lake for the night.

He took in his surroundings and found Mesprit and Azelf curled up into balls, sleeping.

He was deep in thought about what was to come today. Many arguments had taken place last time.

'_But first, I should wake these two up._'

Uxie tried to wake them up, but failed. He would just have to wait.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Spear Pillar, Dialga had woken up. She tried to awake Palkia, but failed as well.

She pulled an air horn out of nowhere and pushed the button, waking her counterpart.

"Huh, whazzat?!" Palkia said. He felt as if his world had been blown away by the sound of the air horn.

He also tumbled a bit, causing a small tremor.

"C'mon, we should get to the Hall so Arceus doesn't kill us for being late." Dialga whispered to him.

"Ok..." he said sadly. He rally wanted to sleep more, but screw that.

They opened the doorway to the Hall of Origin, seeing as the doorway was next to them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mewtwo awoke in his usual home, the Cerulean Cave.

'_I wonder, what made Arceus think of this horrid idea.'_ He thought.

He teleported to the hall, seeing as he was the best at this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around Fire Island in the Orange Islands, Moltres had awoken, and woke up her counterparts and their leader.

Lugia had ordered them to go first, which they obeyed.

Lugia needed to think for awhile, until Ho-oh showed up.

"Hi Lugia!" he said. He was excited on how today was going to go.

Lugia sighed, She asked "Where's your trio?"

"I sent them already. They should be halfway there." He replied.

"I guess we should get moving now..." Lugia replied back.

They flew off at blinding speeds, so they wouldn't be late.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Regigigas had forced his trio to stay at the Snowpoint Temple so they would know they wouldn't be late.

He had woken them up and they were around him.

"Let's go now, we don't want to be late." He ordered.

The Regis obeyed, but Registeel had something else on her mind...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Latias was at Alto Mare, where she usually lived. She missed the company of her brother so much. Last

Appreciation Day, he was still alive. She stayed silent as she held back tears and flew for The Hall of Origin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rayquaza had woken up. He had reluctantly let Deoxys stay for the night. Looking around, she had already left.

Rayquaza also was preparing to leave, wondering what the day had in store for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Manaphy and his daughter, Phione, had woken early, seeing as they were the farthest from the Hall.

They left without so much of a thought or a word.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Celebi had awoken in her forest, many thoughts in her mind. She remembered last Appreciation Day, and how she acted towards Mew.

She felt horrible after that, and hadn't spoken to him until yesterday's meeting.

She silently flew to the Hall of Origin after these thoughts.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jirachi was already at the Hall, being the first one to awake besides Arceus.

He hadn't had much Thoughts on his mind. He had been there for, say 2 and a half hours?

Everyone had finally arrived by then. Now Arceus had come out.

It was time to commence Counterpart Appreciation.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just before the speech, Darkrai called out " This better not be bad this time!"

Cresselia slapped him across the face with her wing. "Don't be rude." she snapped.

It was finally time, after decades and decades, It would start again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**How did ya like that? Good hopefully. I had to delay the real day until Chapter 4, but oh well.**_

_**I'll update again today if I'm lucky, or tommorow. So please be a good reader, and click the button below. This is Pikachu247, Over and Out! XD**_


	4. Destinations

_**Hello again! Yea, this is chapter 4. I didn't like chapter 3, I screwed up. Just focus on one couple... **_

_**Sorry if it's pretty short... **_

_**Ok! Let's rock!**_

**Chapter 4: Destinations**

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Now, I would like to begin Counterpart Appreciation. Please meet up with your counterparts." Arceus ordered.

All had obeyed, and within seconds, they were all ready.

"I shall designate where these groups will go. The bird trio, to the Orange Islands. The beast trio, to Tin Tower. Lugia and Ho-oh, to Navel Rock. The golem trio, to Island Cave. Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Latias, to Sky Tower. Dialga and Palkia, to Spear Pillar, Darkrai and Cresselia, to Full Moon Island. Shaymin and Heatran, to Stark Mountain. The lake trio, to Lake Verity. Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi, to the Tree of Beginning. The rest, to Cerulean Cave. And Me and Giratina will stay here at the hall. I will send the messenger Pigeot to monitor you. I will not allow any disrespectful behavior. Do you all understand? Disobey and face the consequences." Arceus commanded. She didn't want anything wrong with this day.

The legendaries silently obeyed.

The Hall was empty besides Arceus and Giratina in a few seconds.

'_I hope nothing will go wrong.'_

Oh, how she was so wrong.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Told ya it was gonna be short. I will add the next chapter soon after this one. Over and out!**_


	5. The Chaos Begins: Darkrai and Cresselia!

**REVISED AND EDITED**

_**This one... won't be so quick. Not much to say, besides that this chap is DarkraixCresselia.**_

_**Ok, Let's rock!**_

**Chapter 5: The Chaos Begins! Darkrai and Cresselia!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Darkrai flew through the forest with Cresselia by his side, he was actually puzzled. Last Appreciation day, He had despised Cresselia to the point of blowing her head off with a Dark Pulse.

Now, every time he looked at her, his heart (if he has one) would skip a beat. He would also be questioned on why his face had turned red.

He questioned himself on what could be happening with him He felt weird, things had changed so much since then. What could happen?

Darkrai was so deep in thought he crashed into a tree.

They had finally reached the coast of Full Moon Island.

Full Moon Island was a beautiful island, as opposed to New Moon Island. Full Moon had many trees and plants, where New Moon was withered. People thought New Moon was like that, because Darkrai had wanted it to be. But Arceus was probably the one who created it this way.

When they arrived at the lake, they stopped there, and were in a heated conversation. This was very rare. The two having a civilized conversation.

"So, I actually just noticed... Why exactly do you have a tail?" Cresselia asked.

"I have absolutely no idea..." Darkrai answered.

"You seriously don't know?" The lunar swan looked as if she was a curious child, wanting to know something.

"No." was his simple reply.

"That's like saying you don't know yourself." She replied.

"No, all I was saying is that this tail is here... because it's here." He said, shrugging it off.

"Oh. So, how's life?" She asked.

"Not bad." he said, trying to lie. For some reason, Cresselia had this ability to see through Darkrai's lies.

"Really? It doesn't look like it." She said.

"Ok, fine. It's horrible." He replied.

Now she was sounding as if she was worried about him. Worried. Darkrai didn't hear anything else, as he was pondering deeply about what was wrong with the world today. More like, what was wrong with his counterpart.

"So, I've heard about that fight with Dialga and Palkia." she told him. "I heard about it and I was worried. So if you're wondering why I'm acting nice, it's because I'm worried about you. Light and Dark can't exist without each other ." she lied.

In truth, she felt exactly the same as Darkrai felt about her. She was blushing so hardly, anybody could see it. She could see a blush on his face as well.

She was completely in love with him. She wished that he could feel the same way about her as she felt about him.

"If you were to lose a loved one, someone important to you, how would you feel if you couldn't tell them something important.?" She asked.

"I would... regret I couldn't tell them what I needed." He responded, feeling a little nervous.

Darkrai was never the type to feel nervous, or even caring. It wasn't normal for him. Although, he was digging deeper into his thoughts.

He also felt like he would stutter, which he also never did.

Cresselia was never the type to feel nervous, but unlike Darkrai, was a caring soul. She was never afraid of something in her entire life. She would usually be very brave, minus the arrogance of Darkrai.

But when the two were angry, they would be exactly the same, thinking to same things, feeling the same way. But this time was different. These two were thinking about many similar things at the same time. It felt weird to them.

She was almost always angry with him, and vice versa. It felt even weirder at the fact that they both loved each other, although the other didn't know yet.

"So, if ever loved anybody, would you tell them about it? Or would you keep it a secret?"she asked.

'_I've never thought like this...' _Darkrai thought.

"I would keep it secret." He lied.

But this time, Cresselia was so nervous and fidgety that she couldn't see through this one.

Cresselia was instantly saddened by his reply. The blush and half-smile on her face was turned to a frown.

"Oh." She sighed dejectedly.

'_I guess I was wrong...'_ she thought.

She had hoped for the former answer, but that did not come true.

Darkrai had scowled to himself for not being able to express his feelings.

_'WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?!' _He thought furiously.

"'Rai? You okay?" she asked.

'Rai?

This nickname was used to annoy him back in the day, but the way his counterpart said it, he didn't really mind.

"I just wanted to ask one more question..."she paused, then answered.

"If you were about to die, what was the one thing you always wanted to do but, couldn't fulfill? The one most important thing." she asked.

This one struck him hard. She had never asked a question that dug this deep.

"Uhhhh... I-I..." He stuttered.

He couldn't really answer. He was too distracted by feelings and other thoughts that flooded his mind.

Cresselia was becoming slightly impatient, anxious to hear his answer.

She wanted him to say that his important thing was herself.

Darkrai was still pondering, reaching into the deep recesses of his mind to find his answer.

But he thought and thought for what seemed like hours, and thought _'This is it... It's now or never...I have to make my decision!'_

The words were at his mouth, trying to come out, but there was something that stopped it. If he couldn't express his feelings this way, he would do it the only way he could.

Cresselia was too nervous to notice anything, but noticed Darkrai lunging toward her.

She thought it was an attack, but she was mistaken.

Before she could react, he had grasped her face in his claws, pulling her into an embrace, then, gently, pulled their mouths together.

He was kissing her.

He locked lips with her passionately, slowly. It was perfect, in every way possible. There was nothing that could get in their way, nothing that could ruin this moment.

This is where they began everything.

She widened her eyes in shock, seeing as he was actually kissing her. His answer, his feelings were all the same as hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Darkrai's company for once in her entire life. After about 30 seconds, he pulled away, though keeping her in his arms. This moment was EVERYTHING to them.

Nothing would be able to separate them now.

"If I were at the brink of death, and there was a thing I've always wanted to do, the most important thing, It would be telling you that I loved you more than anything in the world." He responded.

When these words had finally registered in her mind, this was the answer she was looking for. The one she would kill to hear.

"I feel the same exact way..." she replied. She felt as if she were the happiest Pokemon on Earth!

Being carressed in your lovers arms felt comforting. They would never be apart again.

After being apart for a long time, they had finally been put together, they completed each other, finally having expressed their feelings.

When the time came, they would be done with the day.

By this time, it was still mid-evening. They had flown to Cresselia's cave, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The messenger Pidgeot watching them followed them to the cave, where he found them sound asleep. The night was quiet and tranquil, perfect for a scene like this. He had seen it all, from the conversation to the kissing to the cave. He put up a smile, and flew to Arceus to tell her the good news. It would be a success for the both of them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Now, how was that? I hope it didn't seem like it was very rushed, now that it's been revised to help with the story. Next one won't be as easy to crack as the next one! Next chapter will also kick up on humor. I won't spoil the next couple. Again, I don't see it as rushed. This one would be the longest chapter. Now, be a good reader and click the blue button below. Sorry if I got your hopes up on the Chaos part. For those who have read Glory for Sleep's Exile up to Chapter 12, then you know where this idea came from. Didn't steal! Just edited it a little. So, Pikachu247 over and out! **_

**REVISED AND EDITED**


	6. The Dilemma

_**Hello again! If you've read Chapter's 4 and 5, you would know that I'm piecing together bits and bits of what I read so far. I've gotten a review saying I rushed Chapter 5 a bit, I did too. I tried my best, this is my first fic after all. So, next pairing will not be as easy to crack as the last. Also, if you've been reading from the start, I've given the legendaries VERY short tempers. Thought it'd be better that way. That's enough notes for now, yes? Ok, let's rock!**_

**Chapter 6: The Dilemma**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(SKY TOWER)

(Hours prior to the events of Chapter 5...)

"No." Groudon muttered.

"Yes!" Kyogre yelled.

Unfortunately, Groudon and Kyogre were in yet another heated argument.

Rayquaza and Latias were watching from the side, waiting for them to stop. Of course, they expected it

to be very long. They would only interrupt when they were about to destroy something. Of course, Latias wanted to stop it, as she didn't like conflict all that much.

"Shouldn't we do something?" The red eon dragon questioned.

"Nope. Let them handle it themselves." The green dragon replied. "We'll interrupt when it gets dangerous."

This helped her a little."What are they arguing about anyways?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said. "Let's listen." They did that, seeing as the argument had grown louder.

"BULLSHIT! YOU HAVE WAY MORE WATER ON EARTH THAN LAND!" The lord of land yelled.

"YEAH, BECAUSE WATER IS BETTER!" The goddess of the sea snapped.

"NUH-UH!"

"UHHUH!"

This was getting on the green dragon's nerves. Although he usually wouldn't stop it until it got dangerous, he was getting annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" the sky dragon yelled.

They ignored him, and continued.

He used an Iron Tail to harmlessly end the argument.

"My Arceus! You two call yourselves legendaries, when all you do is argue, yell and argue some more!" He got his point across, seeing as the two were listening to him, and shaking in slight fear.

"You just babble like immature children! What was Arceus thinking when she made you two?!" The two just sat there, frozen. They both knew not to get on Rayquaza's bad side, as he was much stronger than the two of them.

"Start behaving like real legendaries and get along!" He commanded.

"Okay..." they mumbled, growling.

They were going to have to get along, seeing as Arceus was watching them. If they weren't careful, they would have to face her. And that was something the two didn't want.

Latias watched silently from the sidelines, floating there. She was still thinking of her brother. She had hardly been paying attention to the scene that the three counterparts were making. She knew the only reason she was here was because her brother was not here, and she wouldn't fit in the other groups.

Looking back, she and her brother were not like most counterparts. They got along, for one. They hardly ever argued, they were usually never the type to fight over something that wasn't important, they usually knew better than most counterparts than to fight.

But now, he was gone, leaving an empty hole in her, as if half of her had died.

Groudon and Kyogre were being lectured (again) by Rayquaza, they always knew it would be the same thing. That they shouldn't argue, especially today of all days. Unfortunately for the sky lord, Kyogre's patience had run out. She shot a Hydro Pump right into the green dragon's face. While he was blinded, she gave him a slap with her fin. This was enough for the Pidgeot. It took off, going to tell Arceus about what was going on. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the bird leave.

They were in big trouble now.

"Hey, where's the Pidgeot monitoring us?" a curious eon dragon asked.

"It's probably hidden, so Arceus doesn't want us to know." Groudon said.

"I knew where the bird was from the start... Where is it?!" Rayquaza was starting to panic.

He was gone, and he didn't want to get in trouble again.

He remembered about the punishment that was given to them last time.

He shivered in fear.

_'I WILL NOT kiss Jynxes again!'_ He thought furiously.

In a flash, the sky dragon was gone, leaving the other three legendaries by themselves.

**FLASHBACK**

"_As punishment, you shall sleep in a field full of Jynxes." Arceus knew everyone hated Jynxes, due to their looks and their tendencies to kiss other Pokemon. She thought she was on something when she created them._

_The three found themselves in a trap. They were going to commit suicide that night. That plan failed, and they were in for the night of their lives...  
_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I have to find that bird!" He yelled aloud.

"Why did he run off?" Groudon asked.

"JEEZ, You are so dense!" Kyogre answered. "He's chasing the Pidgeot because... OH NOOOOO!!" she yelled.

"Come on guys, have to follow him!" She barked, knowing full well if the Pidgeot got to his destination, they would all be screwed.

A switched flicked in the other two red legendaries minds. They obeyed, and in a flash, they were gone, leaving Sky Tower deserted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**How was it? They are so screwed now! XD! So, now please be a good reader and press the nice, small blue button below. This is Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: The Punishment!**_


	7. The Punishment

_**Hey guys, how've you been? Good, I can tell. YAY! Today, we get to hear their punishment...XD.**_

_**They will never escape the punishment that will scar them forever...Ok, Let's rock!**_

**Chapter 7: The Punishment!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Noooooooooooooo..." Rayquaza muttered to himself. It had been half an hour since he left Sky Tower, and the flight to Spear Pillar was only 2 hours, but the Pidgeot could have left anytime during the day, which means it could already be at the Hall.

Unknown to him, or any other legendaries for that matter, Arceus planted cloaking devices on to them, so when some were caught, they would have no idea. Rayquaza had actually passed the bird five minutes ago. He was still panicking though.

"I must find him... or els-" He couldn't finish his thoughts, as Kyogre, Groudon, and Latias had crashed into him.

"Owwww..." a mutter came from Kyogre. Groudon was riding on top of Kyogre, his weight making her tire faster. The goddess of the sea rubbed her head with a fin, and asked: "Did you find it yet?"

Rayquaza sadly shook his head. "It could be anywhere, we don't even know where he is and when he left. For all we know, he could be at the Hall." The green snake-dragon said. "So? What the hell are we waiting for? You do remember what happened LAST time, don't you?" Kyogre was on her bad side, which meant bad. Very bad. "Y-Yeah... Let's go..." He stuttered. They flew off at lightning speed, cutting the time to the Hall to around another half an hour. Unfortunately, the Pidgeot gained a wide lead while they were idle.

_'30 minutes later...'_

"Huff...Huff..." came Kyogre's voice. She was as tired as hell. It wouldn't be much of a problem if Groudon hadn't been riding on her this whole time. Not to mention they now had to climb the damned stairs...

As they started on their way up, they didn't notice Dialga and Palkia watching them.

"What do you think happened to them?" Palkia asked.

"I have no idea..." Dialga answered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So... How much...longer?" The sea goddess asked. Her tiredness was showing, beads of sweat rolling down her body.

"I don't know... Let's just hope the Pidgeot didn't make it there before we did..." Rayquaza answered.

Groudon and Latias were silent the whole time. They quietly followed the two other legendaries.

Unfortunately, they were in for hell when they got up there...

"So, yeah, they were arguing even louder, it came to a fistfight!"

The four heard a voice after reaching the door. A scream resounded itself throughout the Hall of Origin.

"OHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed three of them. The last was silent, just floating there as if it was the end of the world.

"So I hear that something happened at Sky Tower..." came the Goddess's voice, a slightly angry tone in her voice.

"Ummmmm... y—y-yes, you are right..."Rayquaza answered her truthfully, stuttering from nervousness.

"I see... then, I shall give you your punishment." She said. Giratina was beside her, giving a sad nod.

"Since I have heard Latias had absolutely nothing to do with this, she gets off the hook." Arceus said. Latias sighed in relief. "As for you three... your punishment will be given to you at the end of today. Now, resume your day. You are dismissed." She ordered. She didn't want to bother right now.

The four nodded, and left instantly. "Now, where were we?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yeah, their punishment won't come until the end of the story. So yeah, but were not done with them yet. We'll return to them sometime else. And what were Arceus and Giratina doing? That's for me to know and you to ponder. Sorry it couldn't be longer. I thought up a lot though.**__** So, Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: The Trio of Time, Wishes, and Creation! Mew,Celebi, and Jirachi!**_


	8. The Biggest Surprise

_**Hey guys! Yeah, if you were hoping for the punishment, then I'm sorry if you wanted it that bad. Now that that's over with, this chapter is going to be about the trio in the Tree of Beginning. Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi. What could go wrong? Lot's of things can. Also, I warn you about this chapter. If you are a kiddy, leave this room ASAP. This is going to be a major ArceusxGiratina. And, major swears will be used in this chap. This content contains... Find out yourself. Ok, let's rock!**_

**Chapter 8: The Biggest Surprise**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So... What do we do next?!" A hyper pink feline asked, his tone still having that stuttering sound to it.

"How should I know? You do live here, don't you? We should be asking you that." The forest goddess replied.

"Well, she does have a point. YOU live here. WE don't. You should know what there is to do." the wish maker answered.

But, of course, Mew's short term memory leads to these kinds of things.

"I know! Wait, do I? No... I don't remember." Mew said, paws still shaking.

Celebi and Jirachi sighed, knowing that this would happen. But Mew had other ideas...

"I KNOW!" he screamed aloud, a scream that could probably be as loud as Arceus when she was

angry. "Let's play tag!" He said.

"I'll pass." Celebi said calmly.

"Ok! I was bored anyways." Jirachi replied as he joined Mew.

Celebi smiled as they were chasing each other playfully.

The time traveler sighed with a bored expression on her face.

She got up from where she was sitting and took a look around Mew's room in the tree.

She looked out a hole Mew had made as a window. It overlooked the entire left side of the tree, as well as the ground surrounding it. The opposite side of the room had the same feature. The room was decorated by brightly shining crystals, a huge one being in the middle of the area. The many crystals also gleamed in the sunlight out side, making the tree look like a huge Christmas Tree.

"TAG! You're it!" Jirachi tagged Mew. "Nuh-uh! You are!" Mew retorted as he tagged back. The two had gotten into a cat fight, tagging each other at lightning speed. Celebi didn't bother to stop them this time. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. She noticed many more crystals gleaming. She then saw a few small waterfalls, and a hole in the wall. She glanced down the hole, and a bubb;e smacked dab into her face. A river of bubbles were floating up. This was probably how Mew traveled around the tree. After all, it was a HUGE structure. She continued her tour around the room.

It was adorned with many things, ranging from a small bed to a TV. She took notice to a few boxes, there were ones with pictures, games toys. Around 5 were filled to the brim with toys. The box that caught her attention was a box named "Nintendo".

She walked toward it while Mew wasn't looking and glanced inside. She found many things inside this box, some were titled: NES, Game Boy, SNES, Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Nintendo DS, how weird. They were very different from the other toys Mew possessed. She glanced at the TV and noticed a white system beside it, named, Nintendo Wii. All of these seemed so familiar to Celebi. She sometimes passed by the "stores" as humans called it and saw them on a window display.

Celebi's curiosity got her to ask her two friends to play. They nodded when she asked. Celebi pressed the "Power" button, again as the humans called it. Mew picked up the remotes around the 'Wii' and showed them how to use it. _'I wonder where Mew get's these things and finds out how they work...'_ Celebi thought to herself.

Her thoughts ended abruptly as Mew pointed the remote on screen and clicked something called: Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He clicked start and a few cutscenes happened.

"I found some Pokemon in this game and thought I should try it out!" Mew said.

Jumping to the character selection, both Celebi and Jirachi scanned the screen and found only 5 Pokemon characters. A Pikachu, A Lucario, and A Pokemon Trainer, who uses a Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard in battle.

"Where are we?" both Jirachi and Celebi asked in unison, slightly disappointed at the characters in the game.

"Oh, I found out that there were Poke Balls, which Pokemon come out to help you during a fight. The three of us are found in Poke Balls." He said, as if he was a know-it-all.

They just stared and listened quietly, Jaws slightly drooping at how Mew could know. They started the fight. Mew chose Pikachu, Celebi choosing Lucario, and Jirachi picking Pokemon Trainer, more notably, Squirtle. "Hey, Dialga, Palkia, and Cresselia are here!" Celebi exclaimed. "Yeah, so are a whole lot of other Pokemon." Mew answered her. They then noticed a weird rainbow colored token flying across the screen. "What's that?" Jirachi pointed at the ball. "That's a Smash Token. Break it and you can unleash a Final Smash!" Mew said, giggling. He showed them an example, breaking it, and unleashing Pikachu's Volt Tackle. The time traveler and wish maker could only watch on in awe at the unbelieveable show of power on screen. They also watched as their characters were KO'ed faster than you could say Smash.

They continued to play until something rang in them saying 'I'm Bored'. They stopped. And got together into a conversation.

"So, what is there to do now?" Jirachi was the one to ask this time around.

"Why don't we go to Arceus and Giratina? Check on how they are." Celebi said.

"Hmmmm..." The other two pondered on this for a second.

"Ok, I guess. It is getting kind of boring." Mew said.

The three flew off toward Spear Pillar, which was around an hour away from the tree.

"So, what were you guys up to before today?" Celebi questioned, trying to start a conversation. Truth was, she was bored out of her mind. She could not wait to get to the Hall of Origin, which was still 15 minutes away.

"Not much, just well... sleeping. I mean I travel with the Millenium Comet every other millenia." Jirachi replied. "What about you?"

"Oh... Not much." she said, Jirachi shrugging over the pause. She was still thinking about how badly she hurt Mew last time.

"How about you, Mew?" Jirachi asked him.

"Oh, I was fine!" Mew replied, a wide grin on his face. He was hiding his pain, unknown the the two of them.

_Around 10 minutes later..._

"Finally!" said Celebi. "We're here!"

Dialga and Palkia were wondering what was going on, and saw Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi standing in front of the door to the Hall of Origin.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?!" Palkia yelled.

"We're gonna visit Arceus and Giratina! Want to come?" Mew asked.

"Okay, I guess." Dialga replied.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Mew asked.

"Oh, just talking. We haven't been doing much besides that." Dialga replied.

"Ok. So, let's start up the stairs." Jirachi said.

_20 minutes of long walking / floating later..._

They had finally reached the top, looking up, as they were panting.

"Why does Arceus have all these stairs?!" Mew said aloud, in between breaths.

"We don't know..." They all said.

When the panting stopped, they heard moans coming from behind the entrance door of the Hall of Origin. They were confused, now they were really confused.

"What's going on in there?" They asked.

"No one knows..." They replied. "Ok, on 3, 1...2...3!" They yelled banging open the door.

Little did they know that what they saw here was going to scar them for eternity...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" This scream came from Celebi. It resounded throughout the Hall, and this could be heard from across the universe and back.

Jirachi fainted at the site. Mew stared for the longest time, eyes widened in shock. Dialga had her jaw drooped all the way down. Celebi screamed uncontrollably. Palkia had fainted alongside Jirachi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY?!" Everyone but the unconscious Palkia and Jirachi yelled.

Arceus and Giratina were... oh my...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Oh my god. This cannot have happened. HOW CAN IT BE?! THE WORLD IS FALLING APART!**_

_**NOOOOOO!! So... you will find out the impossible next chapter. Please do not flood my inbox or anything. If you do not like this, then you should stop reading. I will not tolerate any flaming. NONE. You will find out what happened and how it happened next chapter. Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: Caught on the Impossible!**_


	9. An Impossible Act

_**Hey everyone! I know you're dying to know what happened at the end of chapter 8, so here it is! Oh yeah, unfortunately my parents are taking us to Tahoe on Sunday and won't be back until Tuesday, so I won't be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday. (. But I might be able to update tomorrow if I'm lucky. Enough notes, Let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 9: An Impossible Act**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"..." the silence in the Hall of Origin that followed after the blood curdling screams was very unfitting in this moment.

The five legendaries had come in for a surprise that would scar them for life.

The three still conscious (Palkia and Jirachi fainted, remember?) stared at the Goddess and the Renegade dragon that was her counterpart in awe, shock, disgust, and surprise. They took in the what was in front of them, the scene barely registering in their minds. Mew was frozen, just staring at what was happening. Of course, he was the only one not in any of the aforementioned states, his small IQ causing him to be oblivious to what had just happened. Dialga was questioning her sanity, sight, and hearing. She rubbed her eyes, tried to clean out her ears, and slapped herself in the face, though the two in her sight remained the same. Celebi was faring much worse than the aforementioned two and was having spasms, her eyes not accepting what was in front of her. The scene in front was this.

Arceus was pinning down Giratina, their lips had already met, and one could think how the FUCK could this have happened? At least they were not doing _'it'_. If they did _'it'_, then the five legendaries that enter this Hall five minutes ago could very well have kissed their sanity goodbye.

Of course, Arceus and Giratina were in their own little, happy world, meaning they had no idea what was going on. Unbeknownst to them, five legendaries had come to visit. At the wrong time.

If you were to ask a legend how this happened, they would be like, 'No clue'. Anyone with a brain knew that Giratina LOVED Arceus. Also, anyone with a brain would know that Arceus despised Giratina. If you put these two things together, the scene in front of them would logically not be taking place. But seeing as the world does not run on logic, this could have been completely possible.

Arceus and Giratina had lost their minds, and so have the five other legendaries (Not Mew, he doesn't understand yet, But then again, Mew doesn't really use his mind.) in the room.

Just then, a ring came in and the door had opened again. It was Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Latias. The other legendaries standing there didn't notice, as they were still staring or unconscious.

"Hey, we thought about something and...uhhh..." Rayquaza was not allowed to finish his sentence, as he took in the scene in front of him, his companions doing the same. Latias and Groudon fell to the floor, joining Palkia and Jirachi in the slumber corner. Kyogre and Rayquaza were just staring, their jaws drooping to the floor, eyes widened as far as they could possibly go, joining Celebi and Dialga in the tranced state. They were just here 15 minutes ago, and now look what happened. Arceus and Giratina were making out. Yeah, nice way to lose their sanity. The Pidgeot that had answered to Arceus was nowhere to be found, probably heading back to Sky Tower. Of course, as if coincedences couldn't have gotten ANY worse, a new ring was heard, though no one gave two craps about that.

Since the door would not budge, the doors flew away, and an attack looking like a Dark Pulse had flown it's way in. It was Darkrai, Cresselia following not far behind him. Looks like they had finished their nap.

"Hey Arce- whoa..." Darkrai stared on, not finishing his sentence. He looked around, seeing five legendaries, Mew, Celebi, Dialga, Rayquaza, and Kyogre standing and staring in surprise. He looked to the ground, four more legendaries, Palkia, Jirachi, Latias, and Groudon, were unconscious. He was about to ask what had happened when he caught the sight of Arceus and Giratina. "Well, what happened here?" Cresselia questioned, snapping Celebi out of her trance. The others were not as lucky, their gazes still fixed onto The Goddess and her counterpart.

"Psh, what in the hell happened?" Darkrai basically asked the same question, except in a whisper.

Celebi told them everything that happened today, from the video games to meeting up with Dialga and Palkia to visiting Arceus and Giratina.

"That's what happened?" Celebi nodded, still shaking slightly.

Cresselia told Celebi everything that happened to them today as well.

"No way... REALLY?! FINALLY!" Celebi yelled, knocking anyone who wasn't unconscious out of their trance. But, of course, when they heard the news about the two lunar legendaries, they were again in a trance. But before anything could take effect, Celebi slapped them all. "Jeesh, you didn't have to do that, you know." Kyogre snapped. "It was the only thing I could do to prevent another trance state thing." The forest legendary replied back.

"So, should we do something about them?" Dialga asked, paws pointing towards the unconscious legendaries. "Yeah, we should." Rayquaza said.

With that, they shook the four who had fainted. "Huh...whuzzat?" When they fully awoke, they asked what happened, in between yawns. "Some people sure slept nicely." The blue orca said, her eyes glancing towards Groudon. After that, Darkrai continued what Rayquaza had said. He pointed towards the still making out Arceus and Giratina.

Before anyone could faint again, they were dragged toward the pedestal where the Goddess and Renegade were. Dialga regretted what she was about to do. She pushed Arceus off of Giratina, and everyone put on a face of curiosity. "We want to know what the hell happened, and WHY!" everyone yelled. Seeing as Arceus did not predict something like this would happen, she ignored the order of anyone. But, everyone grabbed and dragged Arceus back before she could make her getaway.

"WE WANT OUR DAMN ANSWER, AND WE WANT IT NOW!!" They all yelled.

"...Fine. I'll tell you everything." She said. Giratina was still dazed, and just couldn't seem to put himself together.

And just then, all was about to be revealed...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**So, how did you like it? I hope it met your standards, 3 pages on OpenOffice! If I put more spaces, this might actually be enough for 3½ pages to 4 pages! If you thought it was sex, then you are mistaken. If it was, this fic would be rated M! Yeah, R&R please. So, as it said, all will be revealed next chap! Pikachu247 over and out! **_

_**Next Time: The Secret is Out!**_


	10. An Unexpected Event

**REVISED AND EDITED**

_**Hi there readers! Yeah you are lucky I updated today! Today is when we find out what went on in the Hall of Origin, between Arceus and Giratina. For those that were hoping, then you are lucky. This chapter starts in a Flashback, so this takes place BEFORE Chapters 5-9 and ends just after Chapter 7. Just letting you know. So, let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Event**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**FLASHBACK**

After Arceus had dismissed the legendaries to their destinations, she had to find someway to do something with Giratina. She didn't exactly LIKE him.

The last time this time of year came around, it ended with her fighting with him. Yeah, it was all because of that one prank he pulled that started it all. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

It was now. And she had to find some way to not let him ruin this day for her. She could only wonder what would happen, and hope that nothing would ever happen.

"Hey, Arcy?" Arcy. That cursed nickname he had come up for her. She never did like it. Until today, that is.

"What?"she replied, an annoyed tone in her voice. "Why do you have all these plates? What are they for?" He asked in a rare, sincere tone. "My powers lie in those plates, and if you break them I'll be sure to come and hunt you down, torture you, kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again. And then rinse and repeat." Arceus growled in a tone that none would have liked.

Giratina silently nodded, and headed for the fridge. "Hey, can we have a bite to eat?" he asked. "Go on ahead, just don't eat everything." she said, as if almost pleadingly. He nodded again, and took a small bag of potato chips from the drawer. "So, what have you been up to?" The death dragon asked curiously.

"...Nothing. Not much." The goddess responded. She was looking at him, she started to take in how beautiful he was, and all that time she was slightly blushing. Before she could think anymore of it, Giratina had spoken up again.

"Really, I think you're hiding something from me..." He said, eyes reflecting that of a mischievous Pokemon.

"No, I'm not hiding anything. I'm just too busy thinking about things..." She cut herself off, due to her brain pulsing from thinking too much. To try and get away from her thoughts, 11 small crystal orbs materialized from nowhere, each of them looking over the sites of the legendaries. She was worried that something may have happened to the others, a fight she did not want today.

The first orb was looking over the Tree of Beginning, the second at Cerulean Cave, the third giving a scene over Lightning Island, Navel Rock was the site of the fourth orb, Orb number 5 was at the top of Tin Tower, orb 6 overlooking Full Moon Island, orb 7 watching Lake Verity, The eighth behind the Magma Stone at Stark Mountain, ninth having a view over inside Island Cave, tenth seeing the top of Sky Tower, and the eleventh and final orb taking a scene over Spear Pillar. No errors were taking place yet.

"So, everyone's fine?" He asked like a curious child wanting to know everything.

Arceus's head perked up from its position, and answering. "Yes, everyone is fine." She replied back. "Then stop worrying." The renegade said back in a serious, yet playful tone, grinning.

Arceus was so tired, she felt like sleeping, but she was used to that feeling, so she ignored her urge. She also wanted to know how some one like Giratina could be so happy, while The goddess herself had no idea either. With such a depressing job, isn't he supposed to be satanic? Depressed? Anything but a happy go lucky jokester that's almost as annoying as Mew. She wanted to know his secret, how he keeps his life how it is. Her life was hard, and so was his. But the death dragon made it seem like child's play. He didn't take it seriously, yet still did his job well.

"Hey Giratina, how do you make your life seem so easy?" Arceus finally managed to ask.

"I don't know. I just try to live life to it's fullest. You see these guys come over to my place, saying they want a second chance, their lives had ended to early. I'd be happy to give them a chance, but then that would upset the balance of nature, the universe." He told her what needed to be said, in the shortest way possible.

Here Giratina was, sermoning her on how he lives his life. It just didn't seem possible.

Just then, A Pokemon Trainer, or as Mew calls them, collector dudes, burst open the doors of the Hall.

"Ah come here to challenge yoo to ah battle!!" He yelled in a very hard to understand accent.

With a wave of her paw, Arceus sent him down, the hard way.

"AHHHHHHHH-OoF-Ack-ouch-ow-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The trainer yelled before an audible "thud" resounded. "I'm...Okay..." was all he managed to utter out, before he was shooed down the rest of the mountain by Dialga and Palkia.

After that, she sealed the door shut, so no one else could even bother to come in, unless they were a legendary. Orb 6, the one overlooking Full Moon Island, was now flashing a healthy green, signaling that Darkrai and Cresselia had been successful in their mission. But that was only one, meaning there were still ten more to resolve.

As soon as the sixth orb had turned off, they were alerted about orb 10, the orb at Sky Tower. It was flashing a dark orange, meaning it was close to catastrophe. But the Pidgeot monitoring them hasn't left yet, so it must not be that serious. The next question that Giratina asked hit her back to square one: thinking. And thinking was something she would rather not do, because she had an extreme hate for it, as will be demonstrated later.

"Why are you always so bossy towards me? Have I done anything wrong to make you as annoyed as you are right now?" He asked with a serious tone, the playful expression on his face gone.

"You haven't done anything-" that was all she could say before he cut her off.

"Yeah, I think I have. Whenever I'm around, you're always 'Stop bothering me Giratina! Stop doing this, Stop doing that! BLAH BLAH BLAH!'."

Arceus shuddered, still staring at him. She said something again.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway... I didn't mean it that way..." She couldn't understand the emotions running through her mind right now. She was looking at him, she created someone so beautiful, so amazing. She could say she love- She cut herself out of her thoughts. _'Did I just think that?'_ She was back to thinking again. More horrendous thinking. She double checked her thoughts, and that one thought surfaced and planted itself in her mind, refusing to get off, not mattering if Arceus wanted it off or not. The aformentioned thought being: "I love Giratina" _'I actually tthought that?' _Before she could continue to ponder her feelings, she was once again pried out of her thoughts, this time by Giratina. She didn't know how to respond to the next question, as it was a shocking one.

"I'm only telling you this, asking you this...because...I love you." He said.

The sudden, and coincidental statement caught the goddess off guard completely, causing her to widen her emerald eyes as far as it could possibly extend. They were thinking about the same thing at the same time. By this time, the renegade dragon had finished and thrown away his bag of chips, so he didn't have to care. They inched closer to each other, eyes locking into a loving gaze, emerald green eyes, responding to the sight of blood red eyes.

As they grew closer, their grins were as big as a crescent moon. When their faces were separated by only about 3 inches, they closed their eyes, faces growing even closer, both of their lips waiting for theirs to meet the others... That is, until they were broken apart by orb number 10 again. It was flashing an urgent red now, and Pidgeot was nowhere to be seen.

And of course, the four assigned to Sky Tower burst in after the Pidgeot.

Arceus and Giratina sighed exasperatedly, and had to complete the task at hand if they wanted anything to happen.

"Are we in trouble?" "Can we go now?" "Why am I here?" Silence from the fourth.

After a small conversation and a little pleading, Arceus dismissed the four, visibly and mentally annoyed that one of the most important moments of her life was interrupted. Now that that fiasco was up and gone, she looked him in the eyes.

"Now, where were we?" She said in a slightly seductive tone.

The renegade was silent, as he inched toward her again, The goddess doing the same, their grins still as big as ever.

This time, at the very least, they would no longer be interrupted by anything. Or at least they didn't think so. They were very wrong.

Arceus pressed her lips against her counterpart's, both their eyes closed. The feeling was perfect, the kiss slow, passionate. Arceus could feel Giratina returning her kiss the same way she started, a slow, and unbelievably soft, something that would not be expected from either of the two.

They broke apart, grinning, their foreheads resting against the other's. They finally accomplished what they set out to do today. Arceus and Giratina started walking, stopping at the pedestal where Arceus usually stood, with all her glory.

She was on top of Giratina, and restarted the moment, kissing him again. She pressed her lips harder against his, earning a moan of pleasure from Giratina. The renegade then proceeded to embrace his counterpart and lover harder. In response to that action, the goddess grabbed two of her counterpart's legs, and grasp them to her chest, like humans would.Now, nothing could ever tear them apart, ever again The feeling completely overtaking them, as if they had been hypnotized.

Just then, 5 legendaries walked in the door (more like break down) and watched the scene in front of them unfold, complete with the shock, completely contradicting the statement made earlier. This would be the end of the world as we know it. With that, the current events destroyed any thoughts, feelings, everything that was happening at the time.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So, there you have it, now stop hounding me and get off me." Arceus had to force Mew and Jirachi off of her before she could continue. She woke up Giratina, and she had a plan she was not yet ready to speak of...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**How was that? I hope it met your standards, this one was VERY hard to write. Please, no flaming. But, R&R like usual. Good news: We aren't going to Tahoe, so I can update more! YAYZ! The ending was where Chapter 9 started. So, next chap will be the explanation. Huh? Is that a secret camera behind the legendaries? This calls for BLACKMAIL! XD! And everyone hates thinking! NO MORE THINKING! It hurts your head too much! Oh, and a fun fact: The longest chapter of the story!! WAHOO!! -starts to party- Oh, look at the time! Time flies when you're writing.**_

**Dialga: It's my job, and don't make fun of it!**

**I'm not! Just don't hurt me!! -whimpers in fear, and cowers in the corner-**

_** So, Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: Explanation and Blackmail!**_

**REVISED AND EDITED**


	11. Blackmail and Games

_**This is what we've all been waiting for, an explanation! Psh, try doing that without blackmail. You'll never get it done without blackmail. XD. And for those that noticed the random Pokemon Trainer, you get a cookie. :D. Anyways, let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 11: Blackmail and Games**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, that's how it all happened." Arceus told them.

The legendaries had just sat there, looking at the goddess as if they were bored and still slightly shocked.

Giratina had come out of his dazed state, kissing Arceus again.

Mew giggled, everybody else just rolled their eyes. Darkrai and Cresselia also shared a kiss.

The ones in the room just groaned. Well, they had had enough for one day, but just as everyone was about to turn tail and go, a laugh resounded throughout the Hall of Origin.

"Bwaahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Everyone cocked an eyebrow at the noise, wondering who it could've been.

"That is SO going on Youtube and Myspace!" It was the Pokemon Trainer from before.

"REVENGE IS MINE!!" He said proudly. He laughed manically until Arceus pushed him down the stairs. Again. "AHHHHHHHH-Oof-ack-ouch-ow-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The sickening "THUD" that followed was harder than the last, but somehow, his camera wasn't broken. "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!! BLACKMAIL IT IS- OW, MY SPINE!" The trainer yelled, dropping his camera. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY PRECIOUS FOOTAGE!"

Unfortunately for him, not only was his blackmail material gone, he tripped over a rock and tumbled down the rest of Mount Coronet.

"Well, at least that's over." Celebi said.

But, of course, when anyone says that, somethings bad is always bound to happen.

"Ugh...I feel a bit...ugh...sick..." Mew somehow became nauseous, probably from all the mushy romance, and hurled all over the forest guardian.

"Ewwww...I just had to say that..." She said, flying off to the bathroom.

Yet, before anything else could happen, the Regis appeared out of nowhere. At least they didn't come around 5 minutes before.

"Hey Arceus what's going on?" Regirock asked in manner that sounded like they were trying find out something. "We heard something went on over here, and came to check it out." The four looked around and spotted eleven other legendaries in the room. They were Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latias, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, and Cresselia, besides the goddess and her counterpart.

"Well, spill it!" Registeel snapped. Regice just stood there, his 'eyes' lighting up, as if they were gleaming with excitement. Regigigas just stood there.

Arceus sighed. She was bothered enough for one day. She just told them so they could go away.

"WHOA?! REALLY?" They were obviously blown away.

"Well, I guess something did happen!" Regice giggled a bit.

Regirock and Registeel slapped him upside the head, calling him an idiot and nitwit.

Regice didn't really care, so he just kept his eyes lit up as if he was smiling. Everyone then started to talk, but amidst the conversations, Mew had mysteriously disappeared...

Until he came back with the 'Wii' from earlier. Somehow, there was a switch behind the pedestal. Mew knew the Hall like the back of his hand, and pushed the said switch, uncovering a HUGE plasma screen TV, enveloping around ¾ of the wall, and he set it all up in no time flat. Everyone could see the screen come up, and boom. The game was already up and go, and everyone was already enjoying it.

They all had their share of fun, until someone came in and saw the party.

"Huff...Huff..." Yet again, by will alone, The Pokemon Trainer returned. But Arceus heard him and pushed him down the mountain again.

Everyone soon got bored gradually. So, of course, in about 6 hours, the day would end, and Arceus dismissed them all, so they would have to finish the day on their own.

And with that, the Hall was again empty for Arceus and Giratina to do some serious work.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yeah, that was a shorty, because this part of the story arc is finished. But, of course, there is more to come. Also, about the explanation. No explanation because it had already been explained in Chapter 10. So, soon to come is Chapter 12! I laughed while writing the Pokemon Trainer, just a few crack ideas. :D Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Couples Complete:  
**_

_**DarkraixCresselia**_

_**ArceusxGiratina**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Next Time: The Lake Trio Mishaps!**_

_**End Story Arc: Beginnings**_


	12. The Dreaded Announcement

_**Hey there readers! This may be my last update until around Tuesday, depending on what happens. **_

_**Our parents were talking about something, and we MIGHT go to Tahoe. MIGHT. So, this chapter starts Story Arc II, and for those who have been reading, and have a working brain, would know this is chapter 12. I've decided to delay the lake trio until tomorrow, in favor of an idea that popped up in my mind. A devious idea, indeed. -insert maniacal laughter here- So, let's begin this.**_

_**Story Arc II: Trouble's Beginning**_

_**Without further ado, let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 12: The Dreaded Announcement**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Again, the goddess was back to thinking, a thing she hated so much, she wished she didn't think of that idea.

Oops, she contradicted herself.

Scrapping that thought from her mind, she was interrupted by her counterpart, Giratina, who was deep in thought as well.

"What is it?" The annoyed tone was gone, ever since they proclaimed their love to each other, which was about...3 hours ago.

"I have an idea..." He mumbled.

His plan was simple, yet the announcement would come to the next day, seeing as it was already late night.

While that was going on, someone was sneaking behind the corner. "I'll get my revenge sooner or later... Heheheheheheh..." the unknown intruder left the Hall of Origin unnoticed. The party that had happened no less than 4 hours ago had left it's toll on the Hall. It really did look like there was a crazy party in here, most of the white tinted a slightly darker color, although it was very hard to notice. There were a few scraps lying around the floor, but Arceus could easily fix it up, so no reason to worry about that.

So, everyone was ordered to stay where they were tonight, and ordered to come to another meeting tomorrow. This week would be one hell of a ride.

Arceus and Giratina kissed goodnight, and went to sleep. They wanted to be prepared for the threats may come tommorow.

* * *

'_**The next day...'**_

Dawn had set in it's way, the sun shining ever so brightly. Everyone had awoken to the sound of Starlies and Pidgies, squawking as if they were a natural alarm. Everyone knew what to do today. They set off in the early morning so Arceus would get mad. They all remembered what happened last time she got mad. Anyone who would face her wrath would be killed, or in the very least, severely injured.

But now wasn't the time to reminiscence. They all headed for the Hall.

The goddess and renegade woke up much earlier than any other legendary, so they could get everything ready before anyone could come. Of course, that meant just getting every thing ready in a matter of seconds.

_**'Around an hour later...'**_

"Everyone, please sit down and be quiet..." Arceus just did her usual routine whenever there was a meeting. It seemed like MOST of them had quieted down since yesterday, but it still wasn't a full picture. Some were still reluctant to even talk to their counterpart, so the goddess decided to give Giratina's idea a try.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" She shouted, this time around they shut up. This was feeling like day one...

"So, I have an important announcement." This is where everyone started to blabber again.

"ENOUGH!" again, the legendaries paused. They knew, one more screw up and someone would be killed, or severely injured.

"We have been monitoring you, and you have yet to develop any kind of friendship, though some have accomplished what we have set out to do," she paused, giving a short glance to Giratina, and then continuing, "we have not yet completed our tasks out here. So, under my order, Counterpart Appreciation will be lengthened to one more week." She finally finished.

And then, the legendaries (Most of them) lost it.

"WHHHHHYYYYYYYY??" This yell, with "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" were the most screamed. The ones that were not yelling were trying to keep their ears (or whatever they used for ears) shut, or else they would most likely come off.

'DOOOOOOOM' A large boom came in the room, and they all stopped.

"CAN YOU GO A MINUTE WITHOUT LOSING IT?! SHEESH!" Arceus yelled. This one was louder than any of the ones that happened before.

Everybody froze, as if time stopped (hey, this was ripped from Chapter 2!) and just cowered in fear. They didn't want to get mercilessly beaten, or murdered by Arceus, so they walked back where they were before, and sat or floated there.

"I want you to behave, and listen good. I don't want ANY trouble. Got that? Because three of you are already in trouble." She said, eying Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. "The Pidgeots will monitor you, and so will I. I don't expect any trouble. Now, you are dismissed." The goddess finished. The legendaries nodded again, in slight fear that they may get on her bad side again. They obeyed quickly, and left the Hall of Origin empty again.

"I can only hope that this week won't be chaotic." Giratina told Arceus. Reassuring wouldn't be easy.

"We can only hope..." Arceus finished.

"Let's make sure that no one will fight." She said, the eleven Crystal Orbs from before appearing out of nowhere.

Giratina nodded, and sat next to Arceus watching the orbs carefully.

They would have to be on their guard, they didn't want anything like yesterday happening ever again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Heh...I know their plan now... I should get ready for my ultimate revenge on Arceus..." The intruder laughed maniacally. "I will soon have it...Sweet vengeance."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**So, we have a new villain huh? Too bad he won't be successful because we all know who he is... Yes, by now, you should know who this guy is. So, next time will be the lake trio. Also, a note, I am not going in any particular order whatsoever. So, Pikachu247, over and OUT!**_

_**End Chapter 12: The Dreaded Announcement**_

_**Next Time: The Lake Trio Mishaps!**_


	13. Forgotten Memories

_**Made you wait, didn't I? Yeah, you must've been waiting. I'm just here to say that Counterpart Appreciation is NOT the only story I am currently working on. Visit my profile (if you haven't put alert on yet) to see those updates. Anyways, this chapter will, as you know, revolve around the Lake Trio. Note for some, the reason I have not updated since the 13th, is because my computer had a virus. But, I am up and running again! Also, for those reading, Frustration at Temporal Tower is complete, so those wanting to see it, again, visit my profile in the link above. So, anyways, let's rock and roll! **_

**Chapter 13: Forgotten Memories**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, what are we going to do?" A small, pale blue pixie asked. The voice was feminine, and the figure had a triangular shaped head, which was a darker shade of blue.

"How am I supposed to know?" Said another. This one had a golden, helmet shaped head. His voice was masculine.

"Well, aren't you the Being of Knowledge?" Said the last. The voice was that of another female, her head consisting of locks, colored a dark shade of magenta.

"So? Maybe I just don't feel like giving an idea." Uxie said. "Not since Arceus gave the order."

Many of the legendaries were still angry, each of them wanting to kill the goddess, all cursing silently.

That moment wasn't pretty. Hell, the Hall of Origin was going to be destroyed if Arceus didn't end the meeting then and there.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hyper Beam. One of the strongest attacks in the history of Pokemon. It could destroy many things, though you would have to recharge every time you used it. Unless, you were a legendary. They could fire multiple Hyper Beams, and still be suited for battle. That's why there were so many flying everywhere in the Hall._

"_STOP! STOPPPPP!!" Arceus yelled. They wouldn't stop, and it didn't look like they would anytime soon. The Hall was about to fall apart, until Arceus brought her paw down, creating a shockwave that rippled through the ground. They still didn't stop._

_She had one more move up her sleeve, errr... Paw. This one would stop them cold, seeing as only a fraction of them witnessed what had happened the day before._

_She pulled Giratina towards her, their lips pressed together. Arceus' plan worked, and as they their eyes caught the two, they all stopped, pleading them to stop. She did as they said, and after doing so, she caught the sight of them either cowering in fear, or passed out. She smirked, dismissing them._

**END FLASHBACK**

Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf shuddered. That was one of the weirdest, if not freakiest, moments of their LONG lives.

Well, life never was normal for the legendaries. There was the incident where New Moon and Full Moon Islands had been destroyed, due to the excessive fighting of Darkrai and Cresselia. It was weird now, picturing them as lovers, and not rivals that had their own hatred for the other. The same with Arceus and Giratina. Everyone was shocked when they heard about it.

The three shook themselves from their current state of mind, and continued where they left off.

"So, there really must be something to do." Azelf said, her tone sounding impatient. She had grown bored, and no one liked it when that happened.

"Well, I for one know we can't move out of the cave, since there are many humans coming around during this time of day." Mesprit said.

Ever since Pokemon Trainers have heard of Mewtwo, they've been targeting the legendaries so they could add them to their team for their own benefit. That's the reason why Arceus had the legendaries install security systems, labs, and other necessities, so that no one could ever intrude upon the legendaries homes.

Of course, other legendaries could enter with no problem. That was something Arceus needed to fix, seeing as none of them wanted Pokemon like Mew, who was annoying in every way possible, to 'visit' as these visits usually ended in ways that no one would ever want.

_'So, I guess there really is nothing to do...' _Azelf despaired.

_'Sigh...I have to agree with her.' _Uxie thought.

_'Well, what the hell are we gonna do for another week?'_ was what Mesprit was thinking about.

"Maybe, we should pay someone a visit. I mean, we could just teleport." The Being of Willpower said.

Right now, that didn't sound so bad.

"I don't think you guys'll like my idea. So, there really is no reason in stating it." The Being of Knowledge said flatly.

"I guess, maybe we could...I don't know. I've never been good at these things." The Being of Emotion said.

So, it was settled, Azelf's idea was quickly taken, seeing as there was no alternative.

"But...who should we visit?" Azelf asked.

"That's a pretty hard choice...Let's visit Mew and the others." Mesprit stated.

"Hmmm...I have to agree with Mesprit. Mew was and always will be great for making things 'fun'.

And as quickly as the conversation flew, they had already emptied the cave.

_'Meanwhile...'_

Celebi sighed. The world was certainly not making sense anymore. Wait, when has it ever? She face palmed her self, the events of the past few days still crystal clear in her mind.

**NOTE: COPY AND PASTED FROM CHAPTER NINE**

**FLASHBACK**

"_..." the silence in the Hall of Origin that followed after the blood curdling screams was very unfitting in this moment._

_The five legendaries had come in for a surprise that would scar them for life._

_The three still conscious (Palkia and Jirachi fainted, remember?) stared at the Goddess and the Renegade dragon that was her counterpart in awe, shock, disgust, and surprise. They took in the what was in front of them, the scene barely registering in their minds. Mew was frozen, just staring at what was happening. Of course, he was the only one not in any of the aforementioned states, his small IQ causing him to be oblivious to what had just happened. Dialga was questioning her sanity, sight, and hearing. She rubbed her eyes, tried to clean out her ears, and slapped herself in the face, though the two in her sight remained the same. Celebi was faring much worse than the aforementioned two and was having spasms, her eyes not accepting what was in front of her. The scene in front was this._

_Arceus was pinning down Giratina, their lips had already met, and one could think how the FUCK could this have happened? At least they were not doing 'it'. If they did 'it', then the five legendaries that enter this Hall five minutes ago could very well have kissed their sanity goodbye._

_Of course, Arceus and Giratina were in their own little, happy world, meaning they had no idea what was going on. Unbeknownst to them, five legendaries had come to visit. At the wrong time._

**END FLASHBACK**

Though everyone knew of the events, they didn't get much detail. She wondered how Dialga, Palkia, and the group at Sky Tower were faring. Darkrai and Cresselia had no objections, so they're probably doing fine. She shook herself from her thoughts as some other Pokemon appeared in the room.

"Hi ya Celebi!" Azelf greeted cheerily.

Mesprit just flashed a warm smile, and Uxie waved a paw.

"Hi guys. What brings you here?" The forest guardian replied.

"Not much, we just got bored, and just seeing if we could stay here for a week. Unless you wanted Azelf whine to all day." The Being of Emotion replied back.

"Say, where's Mew and Jirachi?" They all asked.

"They said they were gonna go get something, and they would be back in around...half an hour." Celebi answered them.

She heard some light 'oh' s in response.

"Well, feel free to have a look around. They won't be back for awhile." The small time traveler said. "I have to go, I'll be right back."

With that, she flew off. Although, the inevitable will always happen.

_'Fifteen minutes later...'_

The four still in the room had gotten slightly tired, so they decided to rest. Mew and Jirachi had come in another 20 minutes after the aforementioned legendaries had fallen asleep. They were currently snickering at the scene in front of them.

"Heheh...This is rich." They both whispered. "But it's about time we spice it up a bit."

When their little 'scene' was complete, they would just have to wait for them to wake up...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uhhhhhh..." The legendary of willpower groaned. She tried to rub her eyes, but she was stuck. She couldn't move her arms. She did not yet know what was happening, seeing as she was not fully awake.

She could see two figures floating, but that's all she saw.

When she had full awoken, though, things would take a turn for the worst...

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The scream shook the Tree very hard, and immediately waking up the three others, and causing Mew and Jirachi to laugh so hard both their guts bust.

"Huh?! What happened?!" Celebi and Mesprit said, shaking frantically. Then they saw Azelf and Uxie.

Oh, joy.

Uxie was now wide awake, shocked at what was going on.

They were positioned as such, so Azelf and himself were...cuddling.

At this point, they all noticed Mew and Jirachi laughing their asses off, and then promptly passing out from lack of oxygen intake.

"YOU PERVERT!" Azelf punched Uxie with all the power she could muster.

"Urk..." was his response. But, in doing so, he opened his eyes. This could only mean one thing. Azelf was unlucky enough to lock gazes with him. Her eyes widened, becoming emotionless and bank. She wobbled forward, landing in Uxie's arms.

"SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Uxie screamed. He was doing everything to keep himself from passing out. He was in a state of panic, clutching Azelf hard.

"We have to get to Arceus. Now." Celebi said, getting Mew and Jirachi on her back.

"Right." They nodded, and headed off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**So, how was that? Good, I hope. I haven't been on for awhile, I know, stop hounding me. Also, please review my other stories, and not just this one. Just saying. Well, anyways, we get to see what happens next time. See ya! Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: Revival**_


	14. Revival, and Blackmail

_**Hi again, readers! Today's chapter will be again, surrounding the Lake Trio as well as others that were in the last chapter. And again, please read my other stor(y/ies). This is the last reminder. Or at least read my author notes, even if they bore you. Lol. So, blah blah blah, let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 14: Revival, and Blackmail**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a flash, the six had teleported to the Hall of Origin. One could say that that the atmosphere was slightly...different today.

Usually, when the lake trio passed by, Azelf and Uxie were usually fighting. Yet today, there was a solid difference.

The Lake Trio were awfully silent today, and one could wonder why.

No one really knew why, since they were not there when the events happened.

Since Azelf had a complete memory wipe, she didn't know anyone, and didn't know how to use her powers either. So, Uxie, since he was at fault here, agreed to carry his counterpart.

"Hm? What's wrong?" The goddess asked. It looked like she was going over some things with Giratina.

They started to explain. "Well, you see, me and Azelf got into another fight, and I accidentally opened my eyes, and...it led to...gulp this." Uxie replied, pointing towards his Willpower counterpart.

"Hmm...It doesn't look like it's something that can't be fixed. I guess I'll let this one slip by this time, since I'm in a good mood." She said.

They all brightened, and led Azelf towards Arceus, who started the regeneration/revival process. She told them to wait outside, and she'd call them when the goddess Pokemon was ready.

They all filed out of the room. "You know, Uxie, it wasn't really your fault. It was Mew and Jirachi's." His other counterpart, Mesprit attempted to cheer him up, partly glaring at the troublemaking duo all the while.

"If they hadn't done that silly prank, this wouldn't have happened." The Being of Emotion finished her pep talk and floated away, spotting Dialga and Palkia. She floated away, hoping to start a small conversation.Then, everyone's heads perked up at the sound of a scream.

"YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Celebi. She knew her two counterparts usually got into trouble, yet this was a common sight. She always chewed them out whenever they were the cause of something bad. She then proceeded to slam them to the ground, so hard that the two's heads got stuck in the ground. The forest guardian is easy to irritate.

"Jeez, everywhere we go, you two are always causing trouble." she then, to the others hope, helped them up.

That's when she spotted the Time and Space dragons.

"Hey guys, I didn't notice you there!" They all said, excluding Uxie and Mesprit, who were already conversing with them.

"Hey! I found this thing on the ground earlier when you were climbing the stairs, so we were going to return it." Palkia said. "It was also playing something weird." He finished.

The two screens the system had, which was presumably a DS, was using the background of a courtroom, and a spiky haired guy, who they later found out to be named 'Phoenix Wright' , was yelling several comments at the opposing lawyer. He even screamed "OBJECTION!" once or twice as well.

"Thanks!" Mew took the game back, and teleported it to the Tree of Beginning. "So, what brings you here?" Dialga asked, smiling kind of like Palkia, without the goofiness.

"Well, somethings led to problems and..." The five continued to explain, the other two nodding at the facts. "Heh, you've crossed the line this time Mew." The space deity joked.

"What are you talking about? He always gets in trouble!" Celebi told them.

"Well, yeah, that wouldn't be Mew if he weren't an idiot." They said. Mew was just smiling, doing loops happily in the air, completely oblivious the the insult he had just received.

"Well, you guys wanna hear a story?" Palkia questioned, directing it towards Uxie and Mesprit.

"What story?" They both asked in unison.

"You know, what happened yesterday." The five replied.

The two of the Lake Trio searched their minds. They remembered, something did happen yesterday. Something between Arceus and Giratina.

**Note: Copy Pasted from chapter 9. again. I know, I'm lazy :P.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Arceus was pinning down Giratina, their lips had already met, and one could think how the FUCK could this have happened? At least they were not doing 'it'. If they did 'it', then the five legendaries that enter this Hall five minutes ago could very well have kissed their sanity goodbye._

_Of course, Arceus and Giratina were in their own little, happy world, meaning they had no idea what was going on. Unbeknownst to them, five legendaries had come to visit. At the wrong time._

_If you were to ask a legend how this happened, they would be like, 'No clue'. Anyone with a brain knew that Giratina LOVED Arceus. Also, anyone with a brain would know that Arceus despised Giratina. If you put these two things together, the scene in front of them would logically not be taking place. But seeing as the world does not run on logic, this could have been completely possible._

_Arceus and Giratina had lost their minds, and so have the five other legendaries (Not Mew, he doesn't understand yet, But then again, Mew doesn't really use his mind.) in the room._

**END FLASHBACK**

The two recalled that the trio was about to tell them the story before, but they were interrupted at the task at hand, which was reviving Azelf's memories.

"So, that's what happened, huh?" They were still double checking for any errors in the testimony- err...story.

"Yeah, pretty much." they finished, Palkia panting from lack of breath, seeing as he told the story.

_'Meanwhile...'_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Where...am I?' _The slowly recovering mind of the Being of Will thought.

_'Huh? Arceus? Giratina? What the hell's going on?'_ The pale blue legendary had fully awoken, just to see Arceus and Giratina making out. Again.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked again. Yup, her sight was fine.

"A-HEM!" She cleared her breath. Nothing. Azelf snickered evilly.

"I was in serious need of blackmail material, and here it is...heheheheheheh..." she muttered to herself, taking out a ditigal camera out of nowhere, and started to take pictures.

"Hey! You know, I'm right here!" Azelf yelled when she was finished, hiding the camera behind her back with her twin tails.

"Huh Oh, how long have you been there?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, not much. I just woke up." She lied, trying her best to not break down laughing.

The two shrugged it off, and of course, they called the seven up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I guess we should come too, I guess." Dialga said, as she got up from her sitting position, helping up her counterpart in the process.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess." Mesprit replied, giggling.

_'A few steps later...'_

"Well, that was quick, it only took...FOUR HOURS?!" Celebi yelled, surprised that so much time passed. It only seemed like half an hour.

"So, what happened while I was out?" an all to familiar voice asked. Turns out it was a success, though she was still pondering on what really had happened.

"Oh, nothing much, you didn't miss anything." It was obvious that Uxie was trying to make his Willpower counterpart forget, yet his comment was the one that unlocked the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember..." Azelf grinned evilly, and pounced, aiming for the Being of Knowledge's neck. She got her target, though Mesprit and Celebi were desperately trying to get her to stop. "You no-good know-it-all!"

Uxie felt his world go black, probably from lack of oxygen.

Though, no one could tell because his eyes were always closed. Celebi and Mesprit finally succeeded in prying the small legendary from her counterpart.

"Oh great, he's out cold." The Being of Emotion sighed, knowing this because he would not get up.

"Well, thanks Arceus, See ya later." The Lake Trio and the Serene Trio teleported out, leaving Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, and Giratina in the Hall of Origin.

"I guess we should get going as well." Said the space and time dragons, departing.

This left the Hall void of any visitors.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Uxie came to, they were already back at the Tree of Beginning, confirming his suspicions that all of these events today was not a horrible nightmare, but real.

"Look who's up." Said Mew, a playful grin plastered on his face.

"Hmph!" Azelf sighed negatively and just glared at him.

Everyone started to laugh for no apparent reason, and tonight would be another night to remember, just as the day before.

The legendaries could only wait and watch, for what would happen the next day, and the days to come, were yet to be decided by fate itself

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yay! Finally, an update! Some humor, here and there. Yeah, Arceus and Giratina never get old. XD. Well, this may be the final update before school starts, because I will be working on other stories, and revising the chapters in this story, so be sure to check out my story often, as it may be changed slightly. I hope you like whatever's to come! So, you guys can also PM me if you want me to write anything. Those who noticed the Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban cameo gets a cookie! Well, I've overstayed my welcome. Pikachu247, over and out!**_

**Next Time: Days with The Gang**


End file.
